


Distraction and Punishment

by Nowanuno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Biting, Bondage, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nekomata, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Witch - Freeform, neko, nekomimi, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowanuno/pseuds/Nowanuno
Summary: While Erik teaches Arman a lesson in manners, Yoru comes seeking attention. But is Yoru distracting Erik enough to give Arman a reprieve, or is it just adding fuel to the fire?





	Distraction and Punishment

Erik looked up from his work as the door opened. Doing so made the crease in his brow smooth away and a wide smile spread out the firm line on his lips. "Yoru, sweetie, I thought you were asleep."

The black haired nekomata rubbed at a bleary blue eye, and with only a faint mew confirmed that that had been the case. Erik's green eyes glittered and he extended a hand, beckoning Yoru close. A puff of laughter came from the vampire when Yoru rushed to close the distance and practically pounced into his side, nuzzling and purring before he could close an arm around the smaller male.

"Little ones keeping you up?" Erik asked, low and sweet while he navigated Yoru against him so his free hand came to cup and rub the generous bump at the fore of Yoru's form. The kitty mewled, his pink stained cheeks growing ever more rosey, and under Erik's hand he could feel the tumble and kicks of restless offspring.

Warmth surged through Erik and he kissed Yoru's brow, silently thanking and praising the neko for another very successful breeding. He could hardly wait to see the results, though he had to admit, he would miss the feel of Yoru's stomach heavy and warm under his palm. Of course, it was never so very long before Yoru needed to feel himself filled up yet again.

And if he was being truly honest, Erik found himself missing that heavy warmth upon his own form and the way Yoru's hands seemed to worship him the heavier and bigger he got.

Suppressing a rueful sigh, Erik gazed down into those blue eyes and left that beautiful belly in favour of tickling under Yoru's chin. The purr grew louder, but just as Yoru's eyes began to be lulled shut, a plaintive sound drew both their attention.

Erik smiled, realizing he might have forgotten what he was doing in the wake of Yoru's presence.

"Arman's been a bad boy," he whispered into a midnight dark ear, "so I have to punish him."

Yoru blinked, taking in the witch as he was bound spread upon the large bed; a bar gag stuck between his teeth, his hands up to either side of his head with little links connecting to a thick collar, and his legs banded together about the knee with cords extending from band to bed posts so as to keep him wide open. The spread position allowed for a perfect view of his weeping erection and of the thick dildo lodged inside his wet hole. And according to the two cords trailing out alongside the dildo's base, it wasn't the only toy stuffed within him.

"What did he do?" Yoru asked in a quiet whisper.

Expression turning pouty, Erik picked up one of the control dials off the bed. A light tug on the attached cord made Arman's hips jump, the connected toy shifting within him into a position that better applied it between dildo and sensitive inner walls. "He was rude to Master."

Those pale blue eyes grew wide and Yoru's lips parted in a long yet silent O.

Erik looked down just as the dial began to click it's way up the spectrum, and smiled to see Yoru's fingers sliding away from the control and across his own fingers.

Arman bucked madly into the air, grunting and groaning, his cock slapping against his stomach and splashing droplets of pre to join the beads of sweat upon his olive skin. In the dim light Arman seemed showered in stars. Erik licked his lips, knowing intimately what each would taste like.

While enjoyable to see his dear witch thrash, with a faint laugh, Erik lowered the setting back to a manageable, yet infinitely more frustrating level. It was far more fun to let the torment be drawn out after all. Arman sobbed as his hips settled back to the bed, his thighs trembling like plucked wires.

"He's just about learned his lesson," Erik murmured, caressing Yoru's cheek, his still sun blessed flesh standing out against Yoru's pale and pink complexion. "Do you want to help me finish it?"

Erik's fangs gleamed when Yoru offered a single nod, albeit quick and emphatic. He'd known from the start that it hadn't been the acrobatics in his belly that had brought Yoru to him, though that may have had a hand in the truth all the same.

Tipping Yoru's face up, Erik rewarded the compliance all the same, with a deep, and loving embrace. Yoru made sweet sounds as Erik's tongue went forth to explore long familiar dips and valleys, and Erik let out a few of his own sounds when Yoru's tongue came to welcome and dance with his own. Though the focus was on Yoru, it pleased Erik to feel Arman's stormy silver gaze upon them, a helpless and aroused viewer.

Parting with a thread that shimmered and then vanished between them, Erik's green eyes flickered to crimson as he held Yoru's chin and gazed down into that beautiful face suffused with rosy reds and delicate pinks. So alive and fresh and wanting, it made his fangs itch.

He closed the distance again, but only whispered against those pretty lips rather than retake them. "Can you get atop him?" Erik's hands went down to either side of Yoru's belly, ready to lend his superior strength, if the neko needed it.

But Yoru nodded, and Erik suspected that while Yoru may indeed be fine, it was more out of pride and a willingness to please that had him forgo the unspoken assistance. Erik wouldn't dispute the matter and let his hands move down to remove the light shorts Yoru had on. He grinned when Yoru mewed, the band of the shorts catching his hardon before letting the organ bounce up against the underside of his belly.

Kneeling to let Yoru step free of the clothing, Erik stole a gentle kiss just under the popped navel. Yoru gasped and leaned back, gripping the edge of the bed. He was hesitating, and Erik became tempted to give the neko what he wanted. That fine and lovely cock, trapped under that large dome, had Erik salivating.

"Later, I promise," he said, setting a line of kisses along the faint pink line along Yoru's underbelly.

"Promise," Yoru echoed, the sulky tone broadening Erik's smile. Carefully the gravid kitty turned and mounted the bed. Yoru approached Arman at a literal crawl, seductive even with his belly swaying and dragging along the sheets. Or perhaps more seductive because of it.

Tail high up, he even crawled over Arman to get atop him. Letting out a mewling cry as his belly stroked Arman's sex and trapped Arman's cock against his swollen stomach and Arman's smooth, flat planes. Clearly he took his time, and when he finally settled into a straddle over Arman's hips and midsection, the front of his belly had a glossy, sticky shine, and he was panting loudly.

Erik was up behind him before Yoru had a chance to collect himself, wrapping thin, yet strong arms around him and taking the brunt of his weight. Erik's tanned, naked form pressed against Yoru's back, and his hard shaft found a place lightly nestled between Yoru's rear cheeks. Beneath them Arman's cock vied for space, but it remained uninvited, for now.

"Erik," Yoru mewled, leaning back and nuzzling the top of Erik's bowed head, mussing the blonde streaked brown waves.

Against Yoru's shoulder Erik's lips were felt pulling into a smile. "I know, sweetie," he whispered, kissing his way up Yoru's shoulder and neck, delighting in the shivers that worked through the smaller male. "I'll just take a little bite."

Eyes already closed in anticipation, Yoru gave a tiny sound of acknowledgement.

Below, Arman whimpered against his gag, and over Yoru's shoulder and prodigious belly the silver gaze caught Erik's eyes as they ebbed from green to red and back again. "If you're good and keep in control I'll give you a little bite too."

A certain calm then entered those stormy silver eyes. They still raged with unattended need and desire, but Erik smiled, confident that Arman would keep his magic from lashing out and drawing the pair in. Not that it could; the bindings upon Arman were specially enchanted against that sort of thing and kept Arman from having his way. He was undergoing punishment after all.

Erik's hands swept down Yoru's belly, pausing a moment to just rub and savour it. How many would be in this litter? Would Yoru get much bigger? The possibilities never failed to excite him, and he rocked his hips, giving his excited self a little friction before drawing back and taking up a better starting position.

Yoru mewled for the loss of some of that closeness. Erik hushed him gently and kissed his favourite spot on Yoru's neck. Under his lips he felt Yoru's gasp and the quickening of his breath.

With precise and perfect timing Erik's fangs and cock penetrated Yoru simultaneously. Yoru must have been wet upon waking; Erik had caught the lovely scent of slick the moment he'd opened the door, but the bite had him tensing up and Erik needed to push through the tightness to get himself completely immersed.

The sound Yoru made was music. Erik moaned and smiled in feeling Arman arch up towards them, seeking to rub his cock against whatever he could, spurred on by that joyful sound.

Remaining still, save for the light suckling upon Yoru's neck, he waited to make sure Yoru was alright and ready to keep going. Yoru hadn't cum, though it had been damned close. Generous droplets of pre descended upon Arman, but no final release yet spilled forth. Tentative squeezing around Erik and a desperate mew, gave the vampire the green light.

Hands on Yoru's hips, Erik began on a slow, even pace. Nothing hurried, just reaffirming his bond with the cat featured man. The black tail curled around him, its tip twitching against the small of his back. The room became filled with the sounds of their bodies leisurely coming together, along with Arman's pathetic whimpers and his writhing upon the bed, and the sonorous rumbling of Yoru's purr.

A pair of rueful sighs set the change in the music they were making, as Erik's mouth pulled away from Yoru's neck. His gluttonous nature cried out for more, insisting that it hadn't been enough. Maybe it hadn't been, but for Yoru's safety and for the well being of those growing inside him, it would have to be. Erik ignored the throbbing in his fangs, licking the twin punctures clean and shut.

"You could take a little more," Yoru offered, just as disappointed.

Erik smiled, his eyes blazing red, and kissed the renewed mark. "Maybe I could, but then I might go too far." Yoru brought a hand up to keep him close, fingers sweeping into his hair. "Your blood is too delicious, it's hard enough to hold back as it is."

Yoru blushed, pleased with the compliment, and squeezed Erik's cock in a way that earned him a blissful moan. Yoru then set a hand over one of Erik's own where it had come to rest upon his belly, and guided it upward. "Then maybe I can offer you something... you don't need to hold back with?"

Erik blinked, his eyes taking on an infernal glow. "Are you..." Erik's fingers groped at a soft pec and tugged at a nipple. A thin spray of milk shot forth and rained down upon Arman.

"Oh, sweetie! When did this start up again?" Erik's other hand clapped around the opposite breast, performing the same action, with the same results. Erik's cock throbbed in the vice Yoru's body made with each pull, and he bucked hard into it.

"I... I started to feel... that full... feeling... ah! When I woke up," Yoru mewled out, his chest becoming a dripping mess with milky rivulets running down his sensitive belly.

Fondling Yoru with wild abandon, Erik's thrusts grew more intense. Milk slickened and slipped through his fingers, and he made a brief game of trying to squirt out a stream onto Arman's face beneath them.

"E-Erik! Ah... haa! Erik you're... you're wasting it!" Yoru cried in protest, leaning back heavily upon Erik, his body rocked helplessly by the new force of the vampire's thrusts.

"What do you mean? It's not like you'll run out any time soon."

Yoru meowed, gripping Erik's locks with one hand and with the other grasping one of Erik's wrists, though it didn't make any move to pry Erik away from his fun. Still, lower lip jutted even as he gasped out in pleasure. "I-I wanted you to drink it."

"Oh, sweetie," Erik's forceful milking stopped and he rubbed his slippery fingers in gentle swirls. "I know you did." Milk still flowed from the pressure of Erik's actions, but it was a more pleasant sensation that had Yoru mewing and squirming.

The hand whose wrist Yoru held, moved up and leaning over Yoru's shoulder, Erik began to lick milk from his palm. His hips snapped forward, bouncing Yoru atop Arman. The witch released a puff of air against his milk splattered gag.

"Mm, but if I drink it from the tap right now, we'll have to move, won't we? I'd even have to pull out."

Erik couldn't resist laughing at the horrified expression upon Yoru's face, and then groan at how desperately Yoru's body gripped him. "Don't worry, sweetie, I won't." Erik offered a pair of fingers still uncleaned to Yoru. Shutting his eyes, Yoru gladly accepted them between his lips and sucked. "But after this, let's get you cleaned up... and we'll do it properly."

Arman issued an incoherent protest.

Erik laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh I'll come back to you too. We're not done yet, naughty boy." Grinning, he looked back to Yoru and kissed one of the neko's furry black ears, "I just got a better offer to see to first." Arman groaned, pulling at his restraints. The air stirred with a spark of power seeking to build, but then diffused to nothingness. Erik was sure that Yoru hadn't even felt it, and he only had because he was more familiar with Arman's wild magic.

"Now now," Erik clucked his tongue. Taking his fingers back from Yoru's mouth, Erik put both hands upon Yoru's hips and ushered the neko to make an adjustment in position that allowed Yoru's cock to align with Arman's. The way both squirmed and jostled revealed just how much they approved.

Before they could come up with their own pace however, Erik introduced his own. Pistoning in and out of Yoru at a faster pace than before, and getting the inertia from his movements to lead the grinding Yoru gave to Arman.

Arman's muffled cries went surprisingly well with Yoru's uninhibited ones. When he could, Erik sought to get them in sync, thrusting into Yoru just the right way to get him to deliver an incredible blow to Arman. Or, when he got hold of one of the controls for the one of the vibrating eggs inside Arman, turn up the tremors enough that Arman bucked up against Yoru.

"Erik!" Yoru mewled, finding himself to be the hapless lover caught in the midst of Erik's affections and punishments. "I can't... I can't hold back... I want to cum!"

Erik pressed flush to Yoru, whispering into an ear, "Go ahead, sweetie. Cum... mn... whenever you like... I... yes... ah! I won't be far behind."

Yoru was able to nod, and after a few more merciless gyrations, found his end. Well timed as usual, Erik made sure he was upright as he did, letting his thick strands of seed decorate Arman's already well spotted form. A dollop even landed upon Arman's lower lip.

Erik pounded into Yoru several more times before reaching his end. Resisting another urge to bite as he did so, letting only the bliss of connecting with Yoru so intimately drive him. Yoru nearly came again despite being spent, at the rush that filled him. And though his body hardly needed it, it seemed to drink hungrily of the vampire's seed as it was so generously offered.

Arman's end crashed into him, forced to take it when Erik, panting and smiling, a veritable bronzed angel with hidden horns, took up both vibrator controls and dialed them to maximum. Even as he spent himself, thrashing and rocking his hips skyward, Erik kept the vibes buzzing in the tight space. Only when he screamed against the gag, unable to summon up a single drop more, did Erik dial them back. But only to the previous dissatisfying levels of torment.

Carefully Erik withdrew from Yoru, the kitty mewling at the emptiness, and helped Yoru off Arman and the bed. Wrapping his arms around Yoru he supported the weary neko and kissed him; his mouth still flavoured with blood and a touch of milk. Just some of the elements that made Erik himself, and Yoru did not shy away from kissing back.

They shared twin sighs of happiness when they parted and stared into one another's eyes. Erik's had returned to their natural albeit stunning green. Taking one of Yoru's hands into his own, he said nothing but lead the way to the door. No care for getting dressed before leaving the room.

Arman whimpered.

Or for leaving a certain someone behind.

Erik's eye caught Arman's while he opened the door and ushered Yoru out it. The green flickered red, and a silent promise burned within the clear gaze. Erik then winked and blew a kiss just before the door shut and sealed Arman away. Leaving the witch alone and sullied, but now full of unbridled anticipation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kinky self-indulgent smut piece written on spur of the moment with characters from an ongoing RP/Writing session.


End file.
